


of something beautiful (but annihilating)

by Benevolent_Atlas31



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (unsure if it's more or less canon to think of Hannibal Lecter texting but okay), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz is the Best, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dialogue-Only, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sassy Will Graham, Texting, in which Will Graham is a fucking nerd, just a comedy of errors played out over text really, the timeline has been thrown out of the window, this fic does not adhere to the Gregorian calendar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benevolent_Atlas31/pseuds/Benevolent_Atlas31
Summary: (SAT | 8:07 pm)Will(SAT | 8:10 pm)Not a murderer by the way(SAT | 8:18 pm)I’m sorry?(SAT | 8:19 pm)My name(SAT | 8:19 pm)You asked(SAT | 8:20 pm)Was informed I sounded murderer-y without context(SAT | 8:23 pm)Ah, yes, the wrong number.\\Or, a dialogue/text-only AU where Will accidentally texts a wrong number on the way to a crime scene for a consult and somehow stumbles into one of the more important relationships of his adult life . . . Too bad the guy on the other end is responsible for the said crime scene.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 203





	1. Early November

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chain Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024918) by [EloquentDossier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will texts a wrong number ... and just can't stop. 
> 
> (It's just his luck he happens to text the Chesapeake Ripper on the way to the man's own crime scene.)

_(WED | 11:06 am)_

_I can be at the scene in 30 minutes. If you could leave the body fresh as it was made, thanks._

_(WED | 11:09 am)_

_Also please tell your people that I’m coming this time. I’d rather not spend the afternoon bitching at LEOs over yellow tape._

(WED | 11:09 am)

I shall assume I was not the one your messages were intended for. 

_(WED | 11:10 am)_

_Jack?_

(WED | 11:12 am)

Not so much. May I ask who this is?

_(WED | 11:14 am)_

_One m_

_(WED | 11:27 am)_

_I see the problem here_

_(WED | 11:27 am)_

_crossed wires_

_(WED | 11:30 am)_

_Sorry for the trouble_

(WED | 11:34 am)

No trouble at all. 

* * *

_(SAT | 8:07 pm)_

_Will_

_(SAT | 8:10 pm)_

_Not a murderer by the way_

(SAT | 8:18 pm)

I’m sorry?

_(SAT | 8:19 pm)_

_My name_

_(SAT | 8:19 pm)_

_You asked_

_(SAT | 8:20 pm)_

_Was informed I sounded murderer-y without context_

(SAT | 8:23 pm)

Ah, yes, the wrong number. 

(SAT | 8:30 pm)

I thank you for appraising me of your lack of homicidal tendencies. I hate to admit that had I had any anxiety, your declaration would not have quelled it. But, I thank you for your candor anyway. 

_(SAT | 8:52 pm)_

_Sorry I was short - busy with a work thing but it’s sorted now_

_(SAT | 8:54 pm)_

_Quite the purple prose for a wrong number_

(SAT | 8:56 pm)

I'd disagree. It’s quite normal to aim to make an impression when happening upon new acquaintances. 

_(SAT | 9:00 pm)_

_Consider me impressed_

_(SAT | 9:04 pm)_

_Are you going to tell me who you are?_

(SAT | 9:08 pm)

Would you like me to?

_(SAT | 9:09 pm)_

_I understand reciprocity is what’s generally acceptable in these sorts of situations_

(SAT | 9:10 pm)

Never let it be said I don’t strive to be generally acceptable. 

(SAT | 9:11 pm)

My name is Hannibal. 

(SAT | 9:14 pm)

_I’ll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you Hannibal_

(SAT | 9:31 pm)

Likewise. 

* * *

_(MON | 11:04 pm)_

_Or should I say Dr. Lecter_

(MON | 11:05 pm)

Hello again, Will. I was beginning to wonder how you would sate your curiosity when it arose. 

_(MON | 11:09 pm)_

_How did you know I’d be curious?_

_(MON | 11:09 pm)_

_I could've been perfectly happy going without_

(MON | 11:11 pm)

No, you wouldn’t. 

_(MON | 11:12 pm)_

_You don’t make it sound like a flaw_

_(MON | 11:13 pm)_

_Curiosity killed the cat after all_

(MON | 11:15 pm)

But satisfaction brought it back, as they say. Satisfaction seems to have brought you back to my inbox.

(MON | 11:17 pm)

Tell me, did you find anything interesting on your hunt?

_(MON | 11:20 pm)_

_Hardly call it a hunt_

_(MON | 11:21 pm)_

_Type “Hannibal“ and “Baltimore” in a search bar and you’re pretty much left with a sum total of 1_

(MON | 11:21 pm)

I imagine Baltimore was not a lucky guess?

_(MON | 11:23 pm)_

_Area code on your number_

_(MON | 11:26 pm)_

_Might’ve been easier to run your number through the system but I figured if there’s any truth to nominative determinism you’d have some sort of known profile_

(MON | 11:27 pm)

And what truth did you find?

_(MON | 11:30 pm)_

_I don’t know if I can count what I found as truth_

_(MON | 11:32 pm)_

_Not a lot of background_

_(MON | 11:33 pm)_

_Bright surgeon, renowned therapist, ..._

(MON | 11:34 pm)

Nothing regarding nominative determinism in my specialty, then. I’m left wondering where you picked that up from. 

_(MON | 11:34 pm)_

_Elitist_

_(MON | 11:34 pm)_

_You’re not the only one with a psych degree_

(MON | 11:35 pm)

You are college-educated, then, after all?

(MON | 11:42 pm)

Have I truly offended you?

_(MON | 11:50 pm)_

_Takes more than that_

_(MON | 11:51 pm)_

_Consider both observations_

(MON | 11:53 pm)

Now I wonder if I should be offended. 

_(MON | 11:54 pm)_

_Don’t see why you would be_

_(MON | 11:55 pm)_

_Saw the society page scoops as well_

_(MON | 11:55 pm)_

_Your godawful suit collection_

_(MON | 11:56 pm)_

_Your consistency in traditional English conventions and wait times between earlier messages says you’re probably someone who’s not as familiar with the application_

_(MON | 11:58 pm)_

_That or you just refuse to succumb to convenience for the sake of aesthetic_

(TUES | 12:00 am)

So, I am either a snob or an aesthete in your eyes? My friends would label me as the latter, but I rather feel that I should take it as an insult when it is you handing me the judgment.

(TUES | 12:01 am)

I’m suddenly feeling very bereft in my knowledge of you. 

_(TUES | 12:03 am)_

_Not much I can do for you there_

_(TUES | 12:04 am)_

_Odd friends you must have_

_(TUES | 12:05 am)_

_You could try searching “Will + Virginia” but I’d imagine you’ll have a much more difficult time_

(TUES | 12:06 am)

You wouldn’t consider helping me in my efforts with a last name, by chance?

_(TUES | 12:08 am)_

_That would be telling_

_(TUES | 12:09 am)_

_You can serf it like the rest of us with enigmatic wrong numbers in our inboxes_

(TUES | 12:11 am)

Enigmatic? This wouldn’t happen to be a manipulative ploy to impede my efforts to know and find you, would it? 

_(TUES | 12:13 am)_

_Don’t psychoanalyze me_

_(TUES | 12:13 am)_

_You wouldn’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed_

(TUES | 12:16 am)

You can imagine, in my line of work, it’s as hard to turn away from my compulsion to know you as you seem to have found yours to know me. I would apologize but I imagine, if our correspondence is to continue, I’ll have to use apologies sparingly with you. 

_(TUES | 12:17 am)_

_I don’t give extra credit for honesty but point taken_

_(TUES | 12:19 am)_

_Might take some points for presumptuousness_

(TUES | 12:22 am)

You’ve initiated all three of our conversations so far. You took the liberty of a rudimentary background check and then proceeded to initiate a conversation about your findings. I suppose I’m not a banker, but I know an investment when I see one

_(TUES | 12:30 am)_

_Did you just make a joke_

(TUES | 12:32 am)

Feel free to add it to your no doubt growing list of observations.

(TUES | 12:35 am)

We could just socialize like adults and remove these obstacles entirely? 

_(TUES | 12:37 am)_

_Wouldn’t get ahead of myself if I were you_

_(TUES | 12:38 am)_

_I don’t find you that interesting_

(TUES | 12:40 am)

You will.

(TUES | 12:52 am)

Sleep well. 

* * *

(TUES | 7:22 pm)

Hello, Will. I hope your day was pleasant.

(TUES | 7:23 pm)

I was wondering if you might satisfy a curiosity of mine?

_(TUES | 7:34 pm)_

_I believe the correct social function is - "there's an app for that"_

(TUES | 7:37 pm)

Not for what I had in mind; it relates to your first missive. 

_(TUES | 7:40 pm)_

_You know you can just say text_

_(TUES | 7:41 pm)_

_You're referring to the first wrong number message I assume_

(TUES | 7:43 pm)

Yes, that one. You mentioned bodies and "yellow tape" - I was wondering if this indicated your work as a medical examiner? Or possibly some other kind of forensics expert? 

_(TUES | 7:44 pm)_

_Looking for me, are you?_

(TUES | 7:45 pm)

"I understand reciprocity is what’s generally acceptable in these sorts of situations."

_(TUES | 7:47 pm)_

_Yeah never let it be said you don’t strive to be generally acceptable_

_(TUES | 7:47 pm)_

_Me on th_

(TUES | 8:02 pm)

Will?

_(TUES | 8:30 pm)_

_Sorry_

_(TUES | 8:30 pm)_

_Work again_

_(TUES | 8:32 pm)_

_Fine let's go with forensics expert_

(TUES | 8:35 pm)

I'd rather not just "go with forensics expert" if it's an incorrect characterization. However, your oddly-kept work schedule supports a hypothesis of mine. 

_(TUES | 8:41 pm)_

_Care to share with the class doctor?_

(TUES | 8:43 pm)

You don't consider that "telling"?

_(TUES | 8:44 pm)_

_Not if telling is the whole point_

(TUES | 8:45 pm)

You make an excellent case. Very well, then: my hypothesis stands that you work in a medical examiner's office (or, perhaps, some other pathology?) and that you were sending a message to someone in a different office while arriving to examine a body. 

_(TUES | 8:47 pm)_

_I'm almost impressed_

_(TUES | 8:47 pm)_

_Very nearly_

_(TUES | 8:49 pm)_

_You're wrong but I still appreciate the reasoning_

(TUES | 8:51 pm)

You certainly know how to keep a man humble. 

_(TUES | 8:53 pm)_

_It's one of my finer qualities_

_(TUES | 8:54 pm)_

_Why didn't you think Jack was my boss_

_(TUES | 8:54 pm)_

_?_

(TUES | 8:55 pm)

He isn't. My processes may need refinement, but I don't know anyone alive who would address someone in charge of their employment in the manner that you did, even casually. 

(TUES | 9:00 pm)

Or was I too quick in even that assessment?

_(TUES | 9:02 pm)_

_Wouldn't say you were_

_(TUES | 9:03 pm)_

_Jack is most definitely not the boss of me_

(TUES | 9:05 pm)

I can't say I would envy his position if he were. I might even guess I wouldn't envy whatever he is to you now. 

_(TUES | 9:07 pm)_

_Cheeky_

_(TUES | 9:07 pm)_

_Are you implying something, Dr. Lecter_

(TUES | 9:08 pm)

You don't strike me as one to work well with others. My guess is that you struggle with communication and boundaries. 

_(TUES | 9:12 pm)_

_I seem to do just fine with you_

(TUES | 9:13 pm)

And of course, that would have nothing to do with the fact that I'm a complete stranger. Tell me, do you have any problems, Will?

_(TUES | 9:15 pm)_

_Me?_

_(TUES | 9:15 pm)_

_No..._

(TUES | 9:17 pm)

Then you and I are just alike in that regard: problem-free.

(TUES | 10:00 pm)

Goodnight, Will.

* * *

_(THURS | 6:00 pm)_

_Did you know that Minnesota is the 12th largest state?_

(THURS | 6:11 pm)

Good evening, Will. I did not. 

_(THURS | 6:15 pm)_

_32nd state to join the Union_

(THURS | 6:20 pm)

Fascinating. Do you generally utilize fast facts as an entry point for conversation?

_(THURS | 6:21 pm)_

_Not generally speaking no_

_(THURS | 6:22 pm)_

_Just got back_

_(THURS | 6:22 pm)_

_Work_

_(THURS | 6:23 pm)_

_Picked up a brochure and a stray_

(THURS | 6:24 pm)

Altogether?

_(THURS | 6:28 pm)_

_Separately_

_(THURS | 6:30 pm)_

_winston.jpeg_

_(THURS | 6:32 pm)_

_Found him wandering the roadside on the way home_

_(THURS | 6:34 pm)_

_Brochure was in the plane seat_

(THURS | 6:36 pm)

I hope it's safe to presume you bathed it?

_(THURS | 6:37 pm)_

_Wouldn't want the pages to get wet_

_(THURS | 6:37 pm)_

_;)_

(THURS | 6:38 pm)

Incorrigible.

_(THURS | 6:40 pm)_

_It's part of my appeal_

_(THURS | 6:46 pm)_

_Why did you quit surgery?_

(THURS | 6:53 pm)

I couldn't escape the thought that I had killed someone.

_(THURS | 6:54 pm)_

_No_

_(THURS | 6:55pm)_

_Must've run into that a lot in your line of work_

_(THURS | 6:55 pm)_

_Wouldn't have made you quit alone_

(THURS | 6:57 pm)

Astute as ever, Will. I'll grant you that, then: failed to save someone, perhaps. Either way, it felt like my purpose in the field had run its course and that I needed a new one. 

_(THURS | 6:58 pm)_

_Let me guess_

_(THURS | 6:58 pm)_

_"Heal the mind because I couldn't heal the body"_

_(THURS | 6:59 pm)_

_"I needed to undo the sins my hands had laid on another"_

(THURS | 7:01 pm)

Quite, as it turns out. Did you happen to catch a glimpse of yourself in any of those mirrors you pointed my way?

(THURS | 9:00 pm) 

Will?

* * *

[INCOMING CALL: Will | SUN 4:06 am]

[MISSED CALL: Will | SUN 4:06 am]

[VOICEMAIL (1): Will | SUN 4:21 am]

_"Hm, Doctor Lecter ... Or, hello, actually, it might be. Good morning? I— I know how particular you are about your pleasantries. ... I— **Fuck** , I don't know why I called. Probably for the best you didn't answer. I— **hic** —just thought it was worth a mention that ... I might have more problems than I thought. He was just so... I mean how could you do that to your own **daughter**? But that's the thing! I know. I **know** how I... I **see** , like he said. Hobbs crawled inside of me like they all do and he doesn't have any interest in leaving. Huh... _ _Maybe we're not so alike after all. ... Night, Doctor Lecter."_

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: H.L. | SUN 9:01 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: H.L. | SUN 9:01 am]_

_[INCOMING CALL: H.L. | SUN 9:03 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: H.L. (2) | SUN 9:03 am]_

(SUN | 9:04 am)

Will, I received your voice message. I would appreciate it if you would answer a call or missive of mine to let me know you are alright. I will be with patients periodically throughout the day, but I promise to get back to you as soon as I can. 

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: H.L. | SUN 5:17 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL: H.L. (3) | SUN 5:17 pm]_

(SUN | 12:30 pm)

Will?

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: H.L. | THURS 8:07 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: H.L. | THURS 8:08 am]_

_[VOICEMAIL (13): H.L. | THURS 8:12 am]_

"Hello, Will. I hope you are well. I take the silence on your end to insinuate that our acquaintance is well and truly over. If this is so, I would like to wish you well going forward and say that I hope our paths cross again in the future. Possibly sooner than either of us would expect, in fact. I reached out today to let you know that I may find myself on an out-of-town consult tomorrow if you've changed your mind on the subject of our meeting. I imagine not, but I hope. ... Take care, Will."

* * *

_(FRI | 10:02 am)_

_You got called for a consult in Virginia?_

(FRI | 10:04 am) 

Hello again, Will. I'm relieved more than I can say to hear that you're alright. 

_(FRI | 10:07 am)_

_Let me guess_

_(FRI | 10:07 am)_

_You’re wearing one of your more fashionable pieces to make an impression_

(FRI | 10:13 am) 

Will, I’m afraid I really must get going to this meeting and would prefer to not have to turn my phone off. It's very good to hear from you. Perhaps a call later?

_(FRI | 10:13 am)_

_No, no suit today. You’d go with something more understated._

_(FRI | 10:13 am)_

_Possibly beige._

(FRI | 10:14 am) 

Will?

_(FRI | 10:16 am)_

_Do me a favor_

_(FRI | 10:16 am)_

_Raise your left hand_

_(FRI | 10:18 am)_

_Or even just shrug a little_

(FRI | 10:19 am) 

If you’re here, you could just say so. We were bound to meet eventually. 

_(FRI | 10:21 am)_

_Jack called you in for me didn’t he_

_(FRI | 10:21 am)_

_?_

(FRI | 10:22 am) 

Come and find out for yourself.

_(FRI | 10:23 am)_

_Ha_

_(FRI | 10:23 am)_

_Gotchya_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_“You may as well just see who it is — what harm can it do you? This person probably thinks you’re some sort of crazy murderer.”_ **   
>  _“I highly doubt that.”_
> 
> **_"Whatever you say. All I know is someone texts me wrong number talking about scenes and bodies and I’m calling the police. You sounded pretty murderer-y."_ **
> 
> _"Bev."_
> 
> **_"Murderer-esqe?"_ **
> 
> **  
>  _"Beverly."_   
>  **
> 
> -
> 
> Let me know what you think and what more you might like to see!


	2. Mid-November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal: *presents a simple solution to a non-complex problem*
> 
> Will: I will, instead, cause problems on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a guide to whose voice is whose, in case you're into that sort of thing:
> 
> Hannibal  
>  _Will_  
>  **Jack**  
>  Alana  
>  ** _Beverly_**
> 
> Also, I'll be using "[...]" to denote conversations that carry on longer than what I write here. Those _may_ reflect conversations had in canon or not, no one knows - least of all the author ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 6:34 am]_

_[MISSED CALL (7): jack | SAT 6:35 am]_

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 6:37 am]_

_[MISSED CALL (8): jack | SAT 6:38 am]_

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 6:38 am]_

_[MISSED CALL (9): jack | SAT 6:39 am]_

**(SAT | 6:42 am)**

**Im goin 2 blieve that u r dead in a ditch & not ignoring my calls**

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 11:06 am]_

_[MISSED CALL (10): jack | SAT 11:07 am]_

_[VOICEMAIL (62): jack | SAT 11:09 am]_

**Assuming you want to ever work in law enforcement again, I suggest you _pick up the phone_ , _Will_. You're good, but you're not good enough to stop taking my calls or to ignore my orders. When I say be in a meeting you BE IN THAT MEETING, GRAHAM. I expect you in this office, _today_ , by three p.m. with a _good_ goddamn explanation for this draft-dodging routine, so help me _God_. **

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 3:16 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL (12): jack | SAT 3:17 pm]_

**(SAT | 3:20 pm)**

**GRAHAM**

* * *

_**(SAT | 4:00 pm)** _

_**can i have ur dogs when u die** _

_**(SAT | 4:01 pm)** _

_**jack = warpath** _

_**(SAT | 4:08 pm)** _

_**o fuck he's rly gonna kill u** _

* * *

(SAT | 5:10 pm)

Did you ditch your consult yesterday?

_(SAT | 5:11 pm)_

_no_

_(SAT | 5:11 pm)_

_i very conveniently wasn't there_

_(SAT | 5:12 pm)_

_how'd you hear about that_

(SAT | 5:13 pm)

Jack hasn't stopped calling me since last night.

(SAT | 5:14 pm)

Will, anyone would need some sort of evaluation after the Shrike case - you more than most. You got too close to this and now you need to come unstuck.

_(SAT | 5:16 pm)_

_don't overexaggerate_

_(SAT | 5:17 pm)_

_i'm handling things just fine on my own_

_(SAT | 5:17 pm)_

_jack needs me more than he needs to know how i'm doing_

(SAT | 5:18 pm)

He needs to know that you can do your job, and you can't do that if you're unwell. The Shrike case broke something in that head of yours and it's time to start mending it.

_(SAT | 5:20 pm)_

_i'm not unwell Alana_

(SAT | 5:22 pm)

You've visited Abigail every night since she was admitted. You realize if she's released to me after she wakes up, I'll be the one fielding those requests, right?

(SAT | 5:30 pm)

Will?

_(SAT | 5:37 pm)_

_jack doesn't have anybody that does this job better unbroken than I do it broken and he knows that_

_(SAT | 5:37 pm)_

_he's not going to stop calling me to consults over this_

_(SAT | 5:39 pm)_

_he wouldn't kill his golden goose just because he realizes it hurts laying the egg_

(SAT | 5:42 pm)

I don't care about Jack's consults. I care about you and you are not okay.

_(SAT | 5:45 pm)_

_i'm fine_

_(SAT | 5:46 pm)_

_i have to go_

(SAT | 5:46 pm)

One last thing?

(SAT | 5:48 pm)

I think you should give Hannibal a chance at another consult. I know you aren't the biggest fan of the psychiatric field, but he's a solid guy who just might be able to help. I think you two might actually get on well if you give him a fair shake.

(SAT | 5:50 pm)

That's why I recommended him after all.

* * *

_[OUTGOING CALL: H.L. | SUN 10:22 pm]_

"Hello?"

_"Doctor Lecter."_

"Will. How are you this evening?"

_"...You don't sound how I expected you to."_

"I left you a voicemail. Several, in fact."

_"I didn't listen to them."_

"That would explain it then. As always, your honesty does much to humble me."

_"..."_

"Is there a reason you called? Or do you just enjoy company in your awkward silences?"

_"Wouldn't be awkward if there wasn't someone with me in them, would they? Besides, you must be an exceptionally bad therapist if you can't stand a few moments to let a man gather his thoughts."_

"I wasn't aware you would need much time to gather."

_"God, you can be bitchy when you want to be. I am increasingly concerned for those patients of yours. Do they, too, suffer passive-aggressive jabs at their intellect and guerilla tactics? Or is it just prospective clients that don't want your opinion anyway?"_

"You know, I shudder to think of your perception of me. I would like to argue that you wouldn't assume half of what you do if you had any experience in my diagnostic chair."

_"That confident in your abilities?"_

"I would say I'm that confident in basic psychology. Sometimes it is our perception of the beast, rather than its form, that swallows us. I think you've been spending much too much time between these teeth you've decided I have."

_"Oh, I have every belief that you'd take a bite out of me if I let you."_

"... Was there something you wanted to discuss with me, Will? Or am I just a more promising alternative to Jack Crawford at this time of night?"

_"Is there a reason it can't be both?"_

"Dignity, as well as a need for genuineness. Our acquaintance thrived in anonymity. It is understandable that you are unsure or even resentful that it cannot return there again."

_"That's a cowardly picture you paint of me, doctor. Very unattractive."_

"Mirrors often are, if you let them. They could, instead, reflect the best of yourself as opposed to the worst in someone else."

_"I didn't take you as one to gossip. I think you've kept too close an ear to the grapevine."_

"Just enough of one, actually. This one yielded a sweet wine — your condition is known enough to draw inferences on."

_"... You **knew**."_

"I hypothesized."

_"No. No, you knew who I was when I told you I was in Virginia."_

"I had a hunch around that time, yes." 

_"A hunch?"_

"There was a 'Will' in Virginia who had been making quite a name for himself in both the public and private sphere. My own circle has been penetrated by the waves you’ve been making at Quantico. It was a wonder we didn't meet sooner."

_"Could you be less dramatic, please?"_

"I believe a certain Doctor Bloom has taken quite a shine to you. Aside from various off-handed remarks over dinner, I’m told the consult was both a brainchild birthed between her and Jack Crawford." 

_"It wasn't that collaborative. Alana bastardized it and Jack was only too happy to adopt."_

"You mentioned your more acrimonious relationship with Agent Crawford before. Do you accuse him of abuse?"

_"I don't accuse him of anything. Still, that doesn't explain why it was you sitting in that chair on Friday."_

"Alana often defers to me when she is out of her depth."

_"She wouldn't consult on my case out of an ethical conflict, not an emotional one. Besides, I'm not out of anybody's depth, least of all Alana's."_

"I agree. You're far too _accessible_ for that. ... Be that as it may, we all thought I might be of some use to you. Do you think that could be true, Will?"

_"That depends."_

"On?"

_"What do you know about mushrooms?"_

_[...]_

_[CALL ENDED: H.L. | MON 12:03 am]_

* * *

_(MON | 12:14 am)_

_you win_

_(MON | 12:17 am)_

_I'll be having regular conversations with Hannibal Lecter and he has my permission to update you as he sees fit from there. He'll conduct an official eval and have it to you by the end of the week._

_(MON | 12:20 am)_

_I hope you're pleased with yourself._

**(MON | 12:22 am)**

**I am**

**(MON | 12:24 am)**

**Now go th fuck 2 sleep Will**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something short as I figure out how the hell to factor Abigail into this. 
> 
> Next up: Hannibal's "perspective." My argument is that Hannibal is 1) significantly more tech-savvy than Will and 2) more prone to phone calls. Do with that what you will. 
> 
> Happy reading! Let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see next in the comments! <3


	3. Mid-November II (the interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will: *exists*
> 
> Hannibal: I was bored, and so I ruined lunch. Purposefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil something something bc it's been a HOT minute

[INCOMING CALL: Bloom, A. | MON 2:47 pm]

"Hello, Alana. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Just now?"

" _Don't_ , Hannibal. What exactly were you— You're just giving Will Graham a pass on therapy?"

"I wasn't aware of doing such things. Would it be terribly rude of me to ask you to elaborate?"

"You signed off on Will's psych eval."

"I did."

" _Without_ ever having met him."

"On the contrary, Will and I are actually very well-acquainted with each other."

"You don't even know what he looks like!"

"He has brown hair. He dresses like a vagabond fisherman."

"You've never been in a room alone with him."

"That's something you and I have in common, then, isn't it?"

"... Do you understand how extremely reckless you're being? Will's entire defense mechanism is rooted in distance. What on Earth were you thinking, giving him an out like that?" 

“I was thinking that this is the only form of observation Will would allow and that he will, technically, not be my patient.”

“Oh? And what will he be?”

“I’m afraid that’s only relevant to me and Will. I’m surprised you would attempt to breach his confidentiality like this.”

“I wouldn’t—! I’m not trying to— Hannibal!"

"I seem to remember a particularly passionate teaching assistant in her formative years ardently practicing the method of meeting patients where they are. I wonder where she is now, in my time of need." 

"That was different and you know it."

"Do I? Tell me, Alana, have I done something as of late to forfeit your confidence in my abilities to care for and about my patients? Or is Will Graham a special case for you?"

"... You said he wouldn't be your patient."

"Whatever he is or isn't is between him and me alone. He expects confidentiality and I will give it to him, either as a friend or as a health care provider. I imagine you would like the same courtesy extended to you, should the circumstances require it."

"I just want him to be safe and taken care of. ... I should have pushed Jack harder, warded Will away— _something_. 

"You feel guilt in regard to Will Graham?"

"I feel duty in regard to Will. Outrage on his behalf. Shame that I let Jack get to him, get him too close to all of this again."

"As I understand it, it was largely Will's decision to re-enter law enforcement. It must be a heavy burden that you place on your shoulders if you hold yourself to blame for all of this."

"Hannibal, please ... don't."

"My intentions are not cruel. However, if you insist on intruding upon my relationship with Will, I shall have to return the favor. This is only fair, don't you think?"

"I'm not trying to be intrusive."

"You are trying to be vicarious, which we both know is nearly the same thing. If you want to reestablish your role in Will's life, you need to bring this up with him. I will not aid you in the betraying of Will's trust, flimsy as it is."

"I am _not_ trying to betray him. You know that."

"But would Will? Do you honestly think it would matter to him if he felt that he felt exposed unduly?"

"..."

"Alana?"

"I trust you. I trust him with you. This work eats at him, Hannibal, I've seen it. I don't want him to be reduced to crumbs."

"I promise to make sure to catch him in that dissolve, if nothing else. After all, it would be a shame to let Will get disgested by such an unappreciative audience."

[...]

[CALL ENDED: Bloom, A. | MON 2:58 pm]

* * *

(MON | 3:01 pm)

It seems I have fallen out of favor with Dr. Bloom.

_(MON | 3:10 pm)_

_the further you fall the higher I climb_

_(MON | 3:11 pm)_

_she bought me coffee this morning_

(MON | 3:13 pm)

Ah, that would be it then. You divulged the nature of our relationship with her? 

_(MON | 3:15 pm)_

_jack actually_

_(MON | 3:15 pm)_

_it was pity-outrage coffee_

_(MON | 3:16 pm)_

_probably more pity_

_(MON | 3:16 pm)_

_looks like you got the outrage_

(MON | 3:18 pm)

I may have, yes. Alana has a penchant for righteous anger and it was only a matter of time before I found that anger pointed in my direction. 

_(MON | 3:18 pm)_

_wait what_

_(MON | 3:18 pm)_

_why was she angry with you??_

(MON | 3:20 pm)

She's worried I'm overindulging you when it comes to the format of our conversations. 

_(MON | 3:26 pm)_

_is that what you're doing?_

(MON | 3:28 pm)

It's what I'm afraid might happen, despite my best efforts.

(MON | 3:30 pm)

I have found, in our time together, that you've dutifully earned your reputation. I've agreed to the distance you asked for in the hope it might lead you down a more honest path. Should you choose to go down another and indulge in your more deceptive nature, I would have no way of knowing where the paths diverge. 

_(MON | 3:33 pm)_

_the road more or less traveled?_

_(MON | 3:34 pm)_

_besides_

_(MON | 3:34 pm)_

_i think we've seen that you're more prone to use this distance for dishonesty than i am dr. lecter_

(MON | 3:35 pm)

I suppose that answers the question as to how you're feeling today.

_(MON | 3:36 pm)_

_i've had a wonderful day actually seeing as_ _nobody's attempted to psychologically ambush me_

_(MON | 3:38 pm)_

_finished planning my lectures for the week_

_(MON | 3:39 pm)_

_managed a trout in the pond behind my house this morning before work_

_(MON | 3:39 pm)_

_trout.jpeg_

(MON | 3:42 pm)

A very beautiful trophy, Will. If you were less combative regarding our meeting I would offer to cook it for you.

(MON | 3:50 pm)

Or, is it too forward of me to make the assumption you would be opposed?

_(MON | 3:54 pm)_

_still opposed_

_(MON | 3:54 pm)_

_very much so_

_(MON | 3:56 pm)_

_this is the third time you've mentioned food to me_

(MON | 3:58 pm)

As it is a basic tenet of the human condition, I imagine was bound to come up. Does it surprise you?

_(MON | 3:59 pm)_

_the only thing that surprises me is that you do your own cooking_

_(MON | 4:01 pm)_

_if there was anyone who i'd have to peg as having transcended the need for tenets of humanity it would be you_

_(MON | 4:01 pm)_

_O ever-elusive dr lecter_

(MON | 4:02 pm)

High praise, from you.

_(MON | 4:02 pm)_

_it's really not_

(MON | 4:05 pm)

And what of your other "catch"? Does Eldon Stammets belong to the list of things I'm to forgo mentioning in order to savor your amicability?

_(MON | 4:06 pm)_

_well you certainly don't waste any time_

_(MON | 4:07 pm)_

_please doctor_

_(MON | 4:07 pm)_

_proceed_

(MON | 4:09 pm)

I don't believe there is much mystery as to what I am referring. You shot a man. 

_(MON | 4:11 pm)_

_and?_

(MON | 4:12 pm)

You would have me believe you are unaffected by this? 

_(MON | 4:14 pm)_

_i wouldn't have you believe anything_

_(MON | 4:15 pm)_

_stammets was a man looking for connection_

_(MON | 4:16 pm)_

_that can often lead people to some unsavory places_

(MON | 4:17 pm)

But it doesn't often find them at the barrel-end of your gun, does it? Just two, by my count.

_(MON | 4:18 pm)_

_i didn't see hobbs when i shot stammets, if that's what you're getting at_

(MON | 4:20 pm)

I'm trying to get to the truth, Will. Or, the best obtainable version, anyway. What did you see?

_(MON | 4:24 pm)_

_a target_

_(MON | 4:25 pm)_

_my job_

_(MON | 4:26 pm)_

_a threat to abigail hobbs' life_

(MON | 4:26 pm)

What do you see when you think of him now?

_(MON | 4:28 pm)_

_emptiness_

_(MON | 4:28 pm)_

_or_

_(MON | 4:32 pm)_

_so much unbearable loneliness that it carves everything else out_

_(MON | 4:33 pm)_

_to make room_

_(MON | 4:34 pm)_

_he said that i should have let him plant abigail so she could reach back to me_

(MON | 4:36 pm)

You struggle with this image: the one he painted for you to see juxtaposed with what you know of him.

_(MON | 4:37 pm)_

_i struggle with a lot of things_

_(MON | 4:38 pm)_

_my empathy is not as exclusive as i am with the company it keeps_

(MON | 4:40 pm)

This must lead you to a multitude of unsavory places yourself. Perhaps this is something you have in common Eldon Stammets?

(MON | 4:46 pm)

Or something you have in common with Garret Jacob Hobbs?

[INCOMING CALL: Will | MON 4:46 pm]

"Hello, Will."

_"Shooting Hobbs felt right. It felt **just**. ... Shooting Stammets felt nothing like that."_

"You didn't kill Stammets."

_"... And if I wanted to? If I'm not entirely unconvinced that's not what I intended? I had the shot — I could have taken it."_

"But you didn't. Why?"

_"Because I didn't need to. He was down and I ... It wouldn't have been right."_

"Righteous, maybe. There was no sanctity to be found in the act of killing this man where there was another."

_"There's nothing holy about any of this."_

"Nothing ordained, perhaps. Tell me, Will, do you think yourself touched by a god with clean hands?"

_"I think this is a muddy river you're steering me into. You're supposed to be my rudder."_

"I am. But it is not I who is taking you into murky waters. You cannot ask to be saved from what lurks there upon the condition of not looking. A ship's engine is a machine—"

_"I'm well aware."_

"A craftsman?"

_"A mechanic. Former. Or — depending on the course of this relationship — future, maybe."_

"Ah, well, I won't get so lost in the metaphor. I _am_ here to guide you. But first, you need to tell me where it is I'm guiding you from."

_"... I **liked** killing Hobbs."_

"As it stands, there is no god with clean hands. God holds mercy and righteousness in the same palm, but both demand blood. It is understandable that mortal men struggle how to feel regarding what their own fists can do in kind."

_"And what does God feel, then? How does he measure up?"_

"God feels powerful, Will. So much power, that it carves everything else out to make room."

_"..."_

"... Will?"

[CALL ENDED: Will | MON 4:51 pm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	4. Late November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail: i would like to Simply Vibe
> 
> everybody: cool you Will Not Get To Do That. *meanwhile @will* hi, yes, could you do this one simple thing in order to Cope™ and not make our/your life a living hell?
> 
> Will: no <3
> 
> *about a week after the last chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur tellin me that will in fact CAN text in proper English?? ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

(WED | 10:06 am)

You are going to have to talk to me sometime.

(WED | 10:23 am)

??

_(WED | 10:27 am)_

_We talk._

_(WED | 10:28 am)_

_I see you almost every day._

_(WED | 10:30 am)_

_We're talking now, in fact._

(WED | 10:32 am)

You see me coming to and from Abigail's hospital room.

(WED | 10:33 am)

Rarely

(WED | 10:35 am)

Even then, I'm lucky if I can get anything polysyllabic out of you.

(WED | 10:40 am)

This wouldn't have anything to do with Hannibal, would it?

_(WED | 10:42 am)_

_Only if you want to make it about him._

(WED | 10:44 am)

So this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you're still refusing to see him?

_(WED | 10:48 am)_

_I told you that he signed off on my eval._

_(WED | 10:48 am)_

_I talk to him para-professionally._

(WED | 10:51 am)

I meant physically.

_(WED | 10:54 am)_

_I've seen him._

(WED | 10:55 am)

While he was aware of it?

(WED | 11:12 am)

Will?

_(WED | 11:26 am)_

_We've reached an agreement._

(WED | 11:29 am)

And here I was assuming any agreement between two grown, consenting adults would preclude either party from walking face-first into vending machines as a means of avoidance.

(WED | 11:32 am)

bonk.gif

_(WED | 11:33 am)_

_I know what I'm doing._

_(WED | 11:35 am)_

_You recommended him to me._

_(WED | 11:36 am)_

_Has something changed for you to lose all faith between the two of us?_

(WED | 11:41 am)

God, you're right I have nothing to worry about. Clearly, you and Hannibal are closer than I gave you credit for.

(WED | 11:29 am)

You're starting to sound just like him.

* * *

_** (WED | 3:14 pm) ** _

_** you got a min? ** _

_(WED | 3:16 pm)_

_Depends_

_(WED | 3:18 pm)_

_Prepping for a case lecture and hiding from Jack so maybe_

_** (WED | 3:20 pm) ** _

_** you?? are in your classroom?? ** _

_** (WED | 3:21 pm) ** _

_** pretty sure he's going to find you ** _

_(WED | 3:23 pm)_

_Actually, this room is the safest place I can be_

_(WED | 3:24 pm)_

_I've got this working theory that Jack doesn't actually know this place exists outside of poaching me from lectures_

_(WED | 3:25 pm)_

_I only have office hours today though so I think I'm in the clear_

_(WED | 3:27 pm)_

_Is there something you were looking for my help with?_

_** (WED | 3:27 pm) ** _

_** sound theory ** _

_** (WED | 3:27 pm) ** _

_** and no not really ** _

_** (WED | 3:28 pm) ** _

_** was just finishing up some of the paperwork from the stammet's case and was looking for some company ** _

_** (WED | 3:29 pm) ** _

_** p + z are keep going around in circles and I think I might lose it alone in here with them ** _

_(WED | 3:33 pm)_

_truly medieval_

_(WED | 3:35 pm)_

_Well, if it becomes unbearable, one of the 50 open seats in my classroom probably wouldn't mind being occupied_

_** (WED | 3:37 pm) ** _

_** omg do u mean it?? ** _

_** (WED | 3:38 pm) ** _

_** who do I have to kill??? ** _

_(WED | 3:38 pm)_

_no_

_(WED | 3:38 pm)_

_No more murder_

_(WED | 3:39 pm)_

_murder = more paperwork_

_(WED | 3:41 pm)_

_price of admission is a coffee from the cart in the courtyard and silence_

_(WED | 3:45 pm)_

_take it or leave it_

_** (WED | 3:46 pm) ** _

_** cream or sugar? ** _

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | WED 4:37 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL: jack | WED 4:37 pm]_

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | WED 4:39 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL (2): jack | WED 4:39 pm]_

* * *

_**(WED | 4:40 pm) ** _

_** not a big talker are you?**_

_(_ _WED | 4:42 pm)_

_Comes in handy_

_(_ _WED | 4:42 pm)_

_I like the quiet_

_**(WED | 4:43 pm) ** _

_** no surprises there**_

_**(WED | 4:43 pm) ** _

_** seems like a bitch for your phone bill but I don't mind if you don't I guess**_

_**(WED | 4:44 pm) ** _

_** you gonna answer that?**_

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | WED 4:44 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL (3): jack | WED 4:44 pm]_

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | WED 4:45 pm]_

_[MISSED CALL (4): jack | WED 4:46 pm]_

**(WED | 4:49 pm)**

**where r u**

* * *

_**(WED | 4:50 pm) ** _

** _did you just shush my phone??_**

_**(WED | 4:51 pm) ** _

_** if you answered him he wouldn't be calling me ** _

_(WED | 4:52 pm)_

_I'm technically off the clock he shouldn't be calling_

_(WED | 4:52 pm)_

_if he calls you again tell him to stop calling because I have an appt soon_

_(WED | 5:17 pm)_

_you can't laugh at my students_

_**(WED | 5:17 pm) ** _

_** but they're dumb ** _

_(WED | 5:19 pm)_

_they're learning_

_**(WED | 5:20 pm) ** _

_** jesus are you that intense during your lectures? ** _

_**(WED | 5:21 pm) ** _

_** no wonder it looked like she couldn't wait to bail**_

_(WED | 5:22 pm)_

_you probably surprised her_

_(WED | 5:23 pm)_

_as you can imagine most of my students aren't used to visitors in here_

_**(WED | 5:24 pm) ** _

_** jealous more like**_

_**(WED | 5:25 pm) ** _

_** seemed to have the whole "hot for teacher" thing going on**_

_**(WED | 5:26 pm) ** _

_** trade in the cargo coat for some tweed and I can see it with those glasses**_

_**(WED | 5:27 pm) ** _

_** come in asking for profiling tips and *extra credit* ;)**_

_(WED | 5:29 pm)_

_you are a child_

_**(WED | 5:30 pm) ** _

_** says the man texting me from across the room**_

_**(WED | 5:31 pm) ** _

_** says the man SIGHING AT ME from across the room**_

_**(WED | 5:33 pm) ** _

_**was mature enough to get Jack off your back ;)**_

_(WED | 5:35 pm)_

_how did you manage that_

_**(WED | 5:36 pm) ** _

_**told him you were looking at the Ripper case**_

_**(WED | 5:36 pm)** _

_**said you were deep in one of your trance things** _

_**(WED | 5:37 pm)** _

_**between "thinking" and "relaxing" that should buy you a few hours at least** _

_(WED | 5:40 pm)_

_damn_

_(WED | 5:41 pm)_

_i suppose a thank you is warranted_

_**(WED | 5:42 pm)** _

_**no need**_

_**(WED | 5:42 pm)** _

_**what are friends for after all** _

_**(WED | 5:44 pm)** _

_**though I will say that I'm starving now** _

_(WED | 5:46 pm)_

_and i owe you, is that it?_

_(WED | 5:47 pm)_

_i don't cook generally speaking_

_**(WED | 5:49 pm)** _

_**judging from the packed lunch you bring on cases sometimes I imagine you don't** _

_**(WED | 5:51 pm)** _

_**take me to dinner will** _

_**(WED | 5:55 pm)** _

**_ you'll barely have to socialize _ **

_(WED | 5:57 pm)_

_should i expect to be insulted the whole time_

_**(WED | 5:58 pm)** _

**_ getting my coat! _ **

_**(WED | 6:03 pm)** _

**_ need anything from the lab before we go? _ **

_(WED | 6:04 pm)_

_can you grab me some aspirin?_

* * *

_**(WED | 8:34 pm)** _

**_ home. had a shockingly good time tonight _ **

_**(WED | 8:42 pm)** _

**_ definitely going to make good on my promise to drag you to karaoke with price and z sometime that's for sure _ **

**_ **(WED | 8:46 pm)** _ **

**_ know you're a bit out of the way but lmk when you get home _ **

_(WED | 9:07 pm)_

_decided not to go home but i'm where i was headed_

_(WED | 9:09 pm)_

_definitely no karaoke for me_

_(WED | 9:10 pm)_

_more of a "salsa dancing at the Y" man myself in the world of tedious hobbies_

_(WED | 9:12 pm)_

_night_

* * *

_(WED | 9:13 pm)_

_are you busy?_

_[OUTGOING CALL: H.L. | WED 9:38 pm]_

"... Hello? ... Good evening, Will."

_"Evening, Dr. Lecter. Are you occupied?"_

"Not with anything that can't be interrupted. ... I believe we have an appointment for tomorrow evening — to what do I owe the pleasure now?"

_"How you make a phone call sound so formal, I'll never know."_

"I'm told it's one of my many talents. It's late."

_"Some of us have lives to be living while the night is young."_

"You wound me."

_"All's fair in geriatrics and naptime. ... Did you just smell something?"_

"Hmm. You were here, weren't you?"

_"I came to sit with Abigail for a while and saw the position had already been filled. You were asleep, so I left the food on the tray table after a while and moved elsewhere."_

"You're near still."

_"You sound very sure of yourself."_

"Another one of my talents. I know I shouldn't be surprised by this ruse, but I find myself as confounded as the last time."

_"Careful, doctor, you're starting to sound snippy. Besides, Dr. Bloom and I have compared notes on a number of occasions since last week, so don't tell me you haven't gotten to sneak a peak."_

"Unfortunately, I have to say that I haven't. The information I provided Alana with was the result of a fleeting window between closing elevator doors. You were occupied with something in front of you and I was behind. Nothing more substantiative, I'm afraid."

_"Got the hair color right."_

"I would argue my other assessment was correct as well."

_"The fisherman thing?"_

"Hm."

_"Everybody's a critic. ..._ _Y_ _ou could always ask one of the nurse to tip you off."_

"I can't imagine you're so friendly with them."

_"I'm not. There's something to be said about the pity of strangers, though."_

"Not enough to freely exchange your schedule with me, nor enough to warn me ahead of time when you might be set to arrive."

_"You wouldn't stoop."_

"To your level?"

_"Me?"_

"Indeed."

_"I have no problem using my resources. ... You'd want it to be on your own terms, of your own doing. You could never stand the thought of anything less."_

"Quite an insight."

_"... Why do you keep coming back?"_

"To Abigail or to you?"

_"... Both. Neither. I don't know. ..._ _Don't answer that question. I'm sorry I'm not ... I'm not thinking straight at the moment."_

"Something on your mind, Will?"

_"A lot of somethings. The walls I build ... to keep everything separate ... they've weakened. I'm still rebuilding and it makes me a bit irrational."_

"Showing vulnerability in a facet of one's life can lead to unraveling in others. It can be natural to feel exposed once this process begins."

_"You're talking about therapy."_

"I'm referring more to the experience of human connection."

_"Abigail?"_

"If you like. I noticed a certain perfume lingering in the air."

_"Keen sense you have there. That'd be Beverly. She's on the forensic team."_

"Do you see the possibility of friendship with her?"

_"She sat in my classroom with me for a few hours today. We went to dinner before I came here. Would you call that friendly?"_

"Perhaps. The boundaries of relationships are subjective and often do not delineate in a way convenient to those seeking definition."

_"How would you define our relationship?"_

"Yours and mine?"

_"Hm."_

"I wouldn't."

_"Difficulty delineating?_

"I wouldn't presume to fence you in."

_"You would dislike the limitation on your own designs."_

"And what designs do I have on you, Will?"

_"..."_

"Is it so odd that I might simply enjoy the respite your company offers me? That the idea of aiding you altruistically alone is enough for me?"

_"I don't think you do anything for the sake of altruism."_

"The only way to find that out is to see this experiment through, then, isn't it?"

_"Careful. You sound dangerously close to the precipice of friendship."_

"Friendship comes with a certain balance of moral obligations and proxy dedication, in some instances. I would say this arrangement encapsulates much of that base struggle."

_"Are you my friend, Dr. Lecter?"_

"By the framework I provided, I am yours. It is your choice alone how you choose to tether yourself to me."

_"... So that explains your return to me, outside of a professional capacity. Doesn't explain why you're napping in a teenage girl's hospital room on a Wednesday night."_

"You are dedicated to her and I am dedicated to you. It translates, much like a sigil or an epitaph."

_"Indiscernible and depressing?"_

"Something beyond this world and in death."

_"..."_

"Does that bother you?"

_"I've seen windstorms more frightening than you, doctor. You don't scare me."_

"Windstorms and men all come from the same place."

_"You think God has an opinion on our relationship?"_

"A general concern, I imagine. There must be some with any action resulting from free will and the power of curiosity."

_"How romantic."_

"More paternal. A shepherd tending to his flock or a father to his errant child. You know the feeling?"

_"I ... more so understand the responsibility that comes with adopting something as your own, even unknowingly."_

"Your pack of four-legged friends?"

_"... Not really, no. Not **only** them, anyway." _

"Yes, I figured as much." 

_"Wouldn't you feel the same way?"_

"You asked me why I keep coming back here. I feel a sense of responsibility to Abigail Hobbs — similar to yours, I imagine. I was a sense of stability for you while you were working on her father's case. What you perceived as my deception pulled the proverbial rug out from under you and kept you off-kilter. I can't help but wonder about my part in putting her in this bed."

_"You can't blame yourself. I believe that's part of the therapeutic process. Radical acceptance, and all that."_

"The great purpose served by radical acceptance is a preventative measure against destructive acts. Are you feeling particularly destructive?"

_"I feel like one of those buildings that teeter in the wind. Like, I'm surely bound to collapse, but unsure of which side I'll fall."_

"Many of the tallest of skyscrapers are designed to sway in order to deal with the opposing forces applied by an intersection of gravity and wind. The respective vertical and horizontal opposition would likely level structures completely otherwise, either in on themselves or on unsuspecting city blocks. Tell me, Will, when you consider destruction, is it an autonomous act? Or do you find yourself governed by similarly compelling forces?" 

_"... I'm sure my answer to that would spark yet another riveting discussion, doctor, but I'm afraid our time is up."_

"Oh?"

_"One of my compelling forces is begging my other line."_

"... I see. Please give Agent Crawford my best."

_"Will do. Goodnight, Dr. Lecter."_

"Goodnight, Will."

_[CALL ENDED:_ _H.L. | WED 9:49 pm]_

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | WED 9:48 pm]_

_"Jack."_

**"Where the hell have you been?"**

_"Busy. I think Beverly might have passed along the message?"_

**"That was hours ago."**

_"Then you can appreciate the work I've put into this."_

**"... Has that work yielded anything of use?"**

_"That's not how the process works. I need time to think. Extrapolate and interpret."_

**"I know how the process works — I've seen you do it right there on a scene. You've been avoiding me."**

_"The last time I was so careless with a scene, we ended up in a field with a girl mounted on antlers. I'd like to not repeat the experience, if it's all the same to you."_

**"It's not 'all the same' to me!"**

_"You act like this is easy for me, Jack. I'm reaching inside of them. I have to climb into their skin and walk around in it. There is no part of that that is simple."_

**"I don't think it's simple. It's hard for me to think it's anything when you don't talk to me. You've shut Dr. Bloom and me out of this part of the equation. Do you even talk to Dr. Lecter anymore?"**

_"I just got off the phone with him, in fact."_

**"Oh? And what did you two discuss?"**

_"Skyscrapers."_

**"... Will, I'm officially starting to get worried. I sent you to Lecter to keep your head on straight, but both Dr. Bloom and I find it hard to believe that you'll be able to get anything valuable from doing what you're doing."**

_"Is that what she told you?"_

**"It's what she's been barging into my office and yelling at me about these past few weeks, yes."**

_"She did what?"_

**"Don't sound so surprised. She cares— We care. I respect Dr. Lecter, but I need to know you're alright."**

_"I'm alright."_

**"Will!"**

_"Jack. You made this unofficial on purpose. Don't go back on that purpose now because you're feeling squeamish. I'm an adult and I know my limits. Just because you insist on pushing them doesn't mean I don't know when to say 'stop'."_

**"And you're sure it's not that time just now?"**

_"... Yes. Goodnight, Jack."_

**"Will?"**

_"I'll see you later."_

_[CALL ENDED:_ _jack | WED 9:54 pm]_

* * *

_**(SAT | 7:19 am)** _

**_ hey_**

_**(SAT | 7:21 am)** _

**_ u in?_**

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 7:30 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: jack | SAT 7:31 am]_

_[INCOMING CALL: jack | SAT 7:37 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: jack | SAT 7:38 am]_

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: alana | SAT 7:37 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: alana | SAT 7:38 am]_

_[VOICEMAIL (43): alana | SAT 7:40 am]_

"Hi, Will. It's Alana Bloom calling ... Look, I have some news **—** Well, more specifically, Jack and I have some news. Um ... just ... Please don't do anything before listening to this or until you call me back, please. Or Jack. Call me or Jack back as soon as you get this. Thanks!"

* * *

_(SAT | 9:14 am)_

_it's a saturday beverly why would I be in_

_(SAT | 9:16 am)_

_why are you in for that matter_

_**(SAT | 9:33 am)** _

**_ lost a bet with Z so im running weekend labs for a month_**

_**(SAT | 9:34 am)** _

**_ sorry for assuming_**

_**(SAT | 9:36 am)** _

**_ i saw the doc was in with Jack on my way to grab breakfast_**

_**(SAT | 9:36 am)** _

**_ both looked like shit and kinda worried_**

_**(SAT | 9:37 am)** _

**_ figured they usually look like that when it's about you_**

_**(SAT | 9:40 am)** _

**_ thought id check in_**

_(SAT | 9:47 am)_

_the doc?_

_(SAT | 9:49 am)_

_Dr. Lecter?_

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: alana | SAT 9:46 am]_

_[MISSED CALL: alana | SAT 9:47 am]_

_[VOICEMAIL (43): alana | SAT 9:49 am]_

"Hey, Will! Alana, again. Just realized it's Saturday and that's probably why I haven't seen you yet. ... No, you know what? I think I'll just head your way. Stay where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

_[INCOMING CALL: alana | SAT 10:07 am]_

_"Hello?"_

"Will? Where are you?"

_"On my way to the hospital. I got your messages but I thought I'd just meet you there."_

"I'm not at the hospital. That's why I asked you to stay put. I'm heading to Wolf Trap."

_"Oh ... That's new. Well, I'm closer to the hospital than Wolf Trap now so I'll just stop in quick. If you don't mind waiting, there's a spare key taped under the middle stair. Help yourself and I'll be back soon."_

"Will ... Will, you're not going to be able to get in."

_"What?"_

"What was _that_?"

_"Nothing I just ... stopped short. What are you talking about, Alana?"_

"To Abigail's hospital room. You're not going to be able to get in. Likely, you'll be stopped at the front office, but just in case, the guard with Abigail knows not to let you in."

_"Care to explain why?"_

"You know why."

_"I'm afraid I don't. ... Feel free to elaborate anytime."_

"You got too close. You still are too close."

_"This is about Dr. Lecter again? You and Jack are relentless."_

"We wouldn't be so persistent if we didn't have a point. If you and Hannibal insist on this charade I guess I can't stop you, but I don't approve of either of you continuing to drag Abigail in it."

_"..."_

"Will?"

_"She's awake, isn't she?"_

"What gave it away?"

_"It's the only variable that's changed. You were bothered before, sure. But now you're action-oriented."_

"I really am sorry about this."

_"So sorry you were actually willing to be alone with me?"_

"... That's not—"

_"That's not fair. I'm sorry. I'm ... upset."_

"That's understandable. You should talk to Hannibal about it. I'm sure he'll be able to sympathize."

_"You had him blacklisted, too."_

"No, that was Jack, actually. But I didn't disapprove. Ironically, I think some distance might be the best thing for everyone at this point."

_"... You're not telling me all of it."_

"You caught me again. ... Jack wants you to see her."

_"You disagree."_

"Fervently. She just woke up this morning and I've already had a fight with Jack for about an hour about restraints. He already put extra security detail on her room, and now he wants her interrogated?"

_"Studies show—"_

"I know what the studies show, Will. I've conducted several of them myself."

_"Right."_

"... I'm sorry I'm just _—"_

_"Upset?"_

"..."

_"..."_

"Will, I _—"_

_"Goodbye, Dr. Bloom."_

_[CALL ENDED:_ _alana | SAT 10:14 am]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the plot clear? am doing a good job? should Abigail be getting a phone?? 
> 
> these are serious questions folks and i am THIRSTY for answers hmu


End file.
